Thaumaturgic
by badhabittx3
Summary: Edward Cullen has been living peacefully in Forks for a few years. Then, the new 'girl' Bella Swan arrives, and she is anything but a normal girl. BxE. Rated M for future chapters!
1. Olfaction

The school was buzzing with gossip and thoughts about the new girl. Her arrival from sunny Phoenix had been all the students had thought or talked about for weeks. It was silly to expect an intelligent thought out of anyone here, considering most of the things they occupied their time thinking about were pointless. Standing with my family in the parking lot helped, since their minds normally had some sort of intelligent thought. I was searching through the minds today instead of blocking them out, looking for the one I wouldn't recognize. I heard the reactions before I realized that she was here, pulling into the parking lot. I searched for her train of thought, expecting it to have something to do with dreading or looking forward to school. Then I caught a drift of Alice reciting a foreign song in her head as loud as she could. Before I could ask what she had seen she grabbed my arm and dragged me away talking aimlessly about where she wanted to go shopping tonight. "Do you think Port Angeles is too far?' she asked knowing I wouldn't question her as long as we were in the hallway. 'Of course not Alice, it's only a thirty minute drive.' And I whispered to her in a single breath low enough that no one could hear 'The school day doesn't last forever. We'll talk later.' She walked me to my class and said 'Meet me after lunch okay? We need to talk. Don't go to your class just meet me there.' Alice then ran off, at an extremely slow speed. I wondered why Alice didn't want me to go to my third hour class. Had she seen us doing something unpleasant? I put off thinking about it, knowing she would see my decision as soon as I made it.

The day went by fast and before I knew it I was getting up from our normal table to go to the bathroom. I had taken a bite of pizza during lunch when I caught someone wondering why I didn't eat, and I told Alice I needed to go rid myself of it. I walked into the bathroom and coughed up the pizza, and seconds before the bell rang me quickly hurried to class and took my seat. Plus, I knew I could easily get out of anything if I needed too. I walked into my Biology 2 class, expecting to take a seat at my usually empty desk. As I walked over there I searched through thoughts to see what Alice had been trying to get me to avoid. Everyone's thoughts were directed towards the new girl. She wasn't anything extraordinary, nothing to be so excited about. Then Mike Newton walked into class late, followed by the new girl. I laughed realizing she would have to sit by me, and I tried to pick up her thoughts to see her reaction to the realization as well.

And what hit me next was completely unexpected. As soon as I tried to listen to her thoughts, all I heard was a loud screeching noise that made me deaf for a few seconds. A few seconds was long enough to forget and let a low growl escape from my chest. When I regained my hearing, I turned to notice everyone looking at the AC vent directly behind me. I turned to look also, to try and play it off. The teacher spoke up. 'That's the third time this year we've had trouble with the AC system. Must be from lack of use.' A few people chuckled and turned back around. I turned and looked at the new girl, and saw she was walking towards the seat next to me. Hatred grew inside of me, for what happened when I tried to listen to this girls thoughts was a mystery. I saw her look at me and there face went pale, then to a look of disgust. She scooted her stool as far away as possible from me and sat down.

It was nothing but a few moments when I knew why.

She was not human, and she could be very dangerous.

When I caught a trace of her scent it was not recognizable. But I knew she wasn't a normal girl. Her blood smelled wonderful, but it was the overwhelming unknown scent that took my breath away. I wasn't sure exactly how to describe it. It was good and bad all at the same time. Had it only been a few moments? This must be what Alice had tried to prevent, but why?

I knew. Alice thought I'd lose control. Yes, her blood was very tempting, better than any I'd ever come across, but it was covered by this other smell.

Just then the professor asked if I'd escort Ms. Sawn to the office to get a Biology 2 book. I saw her face turn sour. She got up and started walking out, and I followed behind her. As soon as I saw that no one was around, I picked her up and was running down the street before she could even scream.

**A/N- Thanks to everyone who has chosen to read this! The ending is still undecided, so review and let me know any ideas or suggestions you may have!**


	2. Glacial

_I saw her face turn sour. She got up and started walking out, and I followed behind her. As soon as I saw that no one was around, I picked her up and was running down the street before she could even scream._

EPOV

When she did scream it came out as the same ear-shattering sound as when I tried to listen to her thoughts. The scream stunned me for a few seconds, but she still couldn't escape. I looked down at her eyes and she immediately stopped yelling. She stared back at me, with the biggest brown eyes I had ever seen. I had been running toward my house, when I slowed down in the middle of the clearing and set her down. I don't know what had come over me, or why I had picked her up and ran all the way out here. She looked at me, with a mixture of confidence and fear, as if she was searching for something to say. I took one last look at her, and ran away as fast as I could.

BPOV

My first day had amounted to nothing exciting. It had been person upon person trying to help me. I wasn't sure if it was because I was new or because they felt the need to be nice. I still hadn't seen the strange boy I'd seen in the parking lot who was staring at me, and I guess that's a good thing. I didn't like being gawked at. When I walked into my third period biology class, late, thanks to this guy named Mike, the room was suffocatingly cold. I wondered if this teacher has been running the AC despite the freezing temperatures. Then I heard a low growl, and the teacher made some comment about the AC breaking. I hoped so since it was so cold in here. He told me to take a seat beside the bronze-haired boy, and as I began walking down the aisle it felt as if the temperature kept dropping. When I looked up to see who I would be sitting by, it was the boy from the parking lot. Had I not noticed how beautiful he was? It became so cold that I'm sure I would freeze to death before this class was over, and I'm sure I was pale with blue accents all around my face. Since the boy was sitting right next to the vent, I shot the vent a dirty look, and then slid the chair as far to the side of the desk as I could so I wouldn't feel anymore cold air. I shivered and the teacher had then instructed that the boy, Edward, take me to get a Biology book. I was relieved to get out of the extremely cold class, and I looked around to see if anyone else felt it. Everyone had their normal color, and seemed to be a normal temperature. I got up out of my seat and walked out of the class. When I exited the class and turned around to see if Edward had followed me, and as soon as I looked back at him he swept me up and started running at a pace faster than I'm sure anyone else in the world could. I screamed because of the speed, and because the cold I felt coursing through my body was almost painful. Was the freezing wind blowing, or was that his arms that were so cold? I didn't know where he was taking me, and I looked up at him. He returned the look, his eyes seemingly darker than the previous time I had looked at him. I wasn't sure what was happening. What did this boy want with me? Then I heard a whisper that mumbled something about being reasonable. We were in the forest, and I felt as if I would have passed out on a normal basis, but the unbearable cold was keeping me awake. Edward stopped, and dropped me on 

my feet in the middle of the forest, and looked at me painfully. What was with this psycho-path? I got prepared to try and use some kind of self defense. Some of the cold had gone away and I could feel my fists tighten. Before I could even say anything, he was gone. He had run from the forest faster than my eyes could keep up with. Now, I was stuck in the middle of the forest with no clue as to how to get out. I looked around, and decided to leave the way I thought we had come. I was hoping that I wouldn't run into him again, he was frightening. After a few moments I noticed that I was back to a normal temperature. Had it warmed up outside? I made my way through the trees, and I heard a voice behind me. I turned to see it was a small girl with short black hair, and she was calling my name. She turned to me to speak. "Isabella, right?" I looked at her with wide eyes. "Ye- yeah. Who are you?" I questioned this girl, and I noticed that she had the same eyes as the crazy boy who had brought me here. As she moved closed, I felt the temperature drop drastically again, and I wondered if the weather was always changing like this. "I heard you were Chief Swan's kid, and I was hiking out here when I heard someone else moving around. Is everything okay?" She seemed nice enough. I still wondered why she had the same eyes as Edward. "Actually I think I lost my way while wondering around. Any idea how to get to Forks High?" I hoped she knew where she was going. "Of course! I should be there right now, but since it wasn't raining today I decided to take a hike. As long as you don't tell anyone you saw me here during school hours I'll take you back." She giggled then smiled, but she never asked me how I ended up out here during school hours. When we got to the road there was a silver Volvo parked on the side and she looked at me and told me to get it. While on the way to the school she asked me questions about my grade level, friends, and how life with Chief Swan was. I answered all of her questions with as few words as possible, wondering why this day had been so weird. I wondered if I'd ever see Edward again, and hoping the answer was no. As soon as we got to Forks High and I got out of the Volvo, the temperature warmed up again. I thanked Alice and walked to my truck since the school day was about to end. I wondered how many times the weather changed in one day here. I got in my truck and drove home. When I walked inside, I wondered what to do until Charlie got home, and then what to do even after that. I decided to go organize the things in my room, and when I walked through the door I noticed that I had left the window open, and it was freezing in my room. It was colder than the rest of the house, so I decided to walk downstairs and watch T.V. As soon as I sat down, the door bell rang, and my skin ran cold. Who would think to come visit in the middle of the day? As I got closer to the door, the air seemed thick with the increasing cold temperature. I would have to talk to Charlie about the insulation in this house. I opened the door, and standing there was Edward.

**A/N – Sorry about the cliffhangers guys! You will figure out soon enough why Bella mentions the temperature so much! (Yeah, I noticed she talks a lot about it too!) I love reviews, they keep me very happy! Plus, if you have any ideas about the plot or ending, let me know. :)**


	3. Materialize

_As I got closer to the door, the air seemed thick with the increasing cold temperature. I would have to talk to Charlie about the insulation in this house. I opened the door, and standing there was Edward._

I looked at Edward standing in my doorway, looking at me confused. "I was wondering if I could have a word with you." He spoke so his voice sounded like velvet; so soft and colored a dark red. I wasn't sure how to respond. The only logical word I could mutter was "Sure."

I stepped outside to see what it was he wanted. After the episode today, I was afraid if I invited him in, something terrible might happen again.

He stepped back as I moved forward, and I hugged my body to keep myself warm. I looked up at him and asked what it was exactly he wanted. He looked at me and opened his mouth to speak, but…

EPOV

I ran home. I couldn't return to school, and there was no safer haven than at home. When I walked into the door, I saw Alice and Esme talking and pacing. As soon as my presence was known, Alice ran up to me and hit me with as much force as she could, and then she ran out of the door. Esme stood there, looking at me with the saddest look I could ever imagine.

"Alice says we might have to leave."

I cringed. I couldn't believe we might have to leave because of one silly mistake. The girl was left unharmed, but I realized Esme might be right; what if the girl told of what happened after she left the biology room?

"No, Esme. We won't leave because you like it here so much. I'll go talk to the girl."

I would sacrifice whatever I could just to keep my family safe. I would do anything so they didn't have to suffer for my weaknesses.

"Just explain why you did it Edward. Why did you take her and run?"

I stopped. Why did I run with her? I wasn't upset with her, and I was under control. I stopped and instantly knew why. "I needed to know who, or what, she was. She isn't a normal girl Esme." She looked at me questioningly. "How so Edward? I'm sure Alice would've seen something if she was out of the ordinary. It was terrible how Alice saw her alone and lost in the forest." I stopped and knew Alice would've seen all the terrible outcomes that could've been. "I don't know what she is Esme, but I need to know. I tried to listen…and I couldn't. I couldn't hear her thoughts."

Esme looked at me shocked. "You…couldn't hear her? How do you know that she isn't normal other than that?"

I thought about her question, and I knew I couldn't leave it alone until I knew. I had to go talk to her, apologize for what had happened and make up a good excuse.

"I have to go Esme.", and before she could respond I was gone. I saw her truck in Alice's head, and I knew where chief Swan lived. I ran as fast as I could to her house, and stopped on the front steps. I stood there for a few minutes, needing to know what I was going to say.

I heard her walk downstairs, and I knocked. I would come up with something good enough to make her trust me.

When she opened the door I saw that she was anything but ordinary. She was a mysterious creature with unique features and her eyes were opened wide and curious. "I was wondering if I could have a word with you." She hesitated for a few moments, and then stepped outside as she responded with a quiet 'sure.' I looked into her eyes, wondering how I could explain myself.

I couldn't. I sat there and looked at her, wondering what excuse I could give her for my behavior. Part of me felt like she knew, the other part wasn't sure if she was a creature who should know.

"I wanted to apologize for what happened earlier." That was the best I could come up with. I didn't know how to explain. She looked at me curiously.

"It's okay, I guess?" She looked away; I'm sure wondering a million other things. I wouldn't dare listen for fear of the reaction. Then I heard it.

_Tell me why you did it!_

I stopped. She hadn't said it; she had thought it, directly at me. I couldn't believe I heard something she thought. Just then she passed out on the front step. "Bella? Isabella?"

I didn't know what to do. How could I help her? What had happened?

I ran her into the house and covered her up because she felt so arctic, even for me. I'm sure that wasn't healthy considering the usual warmth of most humans.

When she finally came to an hour later, she sat up and looked at me with wide eyes. "What happened?!"

She was afraid, and even I could tell that without her thoughts. "You passed out. I'm not sure why, but I brought you in and covered you up. I only stayed to make sure you were all right, but I'll be leaving now."

She looked up at me. "Why is it so cold here?" She caught me off guard with her question. Out of all the things she could've asked me she chose this.

"Well it was actually quite warm today. It was in the fifties, which is unusually warm. Is that cold to you?"

She looked at me like I had said it in another language. "No, that's impossible. It has felt below freezing for most of the day. It would be warm, and then suddenly become impossibly cold. Is it always like that here?"

I froze where I was and looked at her. It all fell into place. Why I couldn't hear her thoughts, why I had ran with her, why she thought it was so cold.

She looked at me quixotically, and waited for an answer.

All I could say was, "You're a fey."

**A/N - There you all have it, the first piece of the puzzle! And don't think I am going to use what you might all know as a traditional fey, because I won't! :) I hope you all like it still, so review and let me know what you think!**


	4. Scandal

**A/N – I am so sorry for the lack of updates guys! I had to finish up school, and then I got hired at a new job. Plus, we found out my brother has tonsillitis, so we're dealing with him being constantly sick. BUT, its summer and I will be updating more often, so don't lose faith! Review if you can, and give any suggestions you have!**

_I froze where I was and looked at her. It all fell into place. Why I couldn't hear her thoughts, why I had ran with her, why she thought it was so cold._

_She looked at me quixotically, and waited for an answer._

_All I could say was, "You're a fey."_

**Bella's POV**

I'm not sure why I suddenly fainted, but I did. While I was asleep, I saw his face, but it wasn't the face of a monster. It was the face of an angel, and it was calling to me; asking me to believe the unbelievable and know this boy, this angel, wasn't normal. I saw the old family friend Jacob, and he was saying something about legends and we were laughing at how silly it sounded.

Then I jolted upward, and looked around. I saw the angel sitting there, looking at me with dark eyes. Why such dark eyes for an angel?

"What happened?" I wasn't sure if I was asking what happened to me or his once golden eyes, but I wanted some kind of tangible answer. Something that sounded real.

"You passed out. I'm not sure why, but I brought you in and covered you up. I only stayed to make sure you were all right, but I'll be leaving now."

The last thing I wanted was for him to leave, only because I wanted answers. I wanted to know the whole story, but more than why he ran off with me, I wanted to know why his eyes turned so dark.

All I could manage to come up with was "Why is it so cold here?" He spun around to look at me, and he looked as if I had caught him of guard.

"Well it was actually quite warm today. It was in the fifties, which is unusually warm. Is that cold to you?" I just looked back at him for a few moments, thinking back to how cold it was today, and how cold it was now.

"No, that's impossible. It has felt below freezing for most of the day. It would be warm, and then suddenly become impossibly cold. Is it always like that here?"

As soon as the last word left my lips, he stiffened and stared deep into my eyes. I thought he would run off again, with or without me. "You're a fey."

It took me a few moments to understand what he had said because he whispered it so low. "I'm a what? A … fey? What's that?"

He looked at me as if I was crazy. I still wasn't sure if he was about to run away or not. Instead he sat beside me and the air became so cold, much colder than it has been before.

"You are a fey. A mythical creature. An alluring, beautiful, and sometimes magical creature. And I… well, I know for a fact that you are. No human could blush that shade of red. Have you ever noticed anything… unusual about yourself? Or have you ever experienced something abnormal?"

I was shocked. Was he telling me I was a mythical creature? I was a normal, clumsy human. How could I be alluring, mythical, or beautiful? None of those things described Bella Swan. I wasn't sure if I should reply, or if I should run and scream. I felt the blood rush to my face, and it seemed to warm my whole body. I let out a deep breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding in. I was going to ignore all of his questions, and ask my own.

"So, you want me to believe that the past seventeen years of my life I've been walking around as a fey, which is supposedly mythical and beautiful, and I never noticed? You're insane. You're just a boy, who has managed to give me one hell of a confusing day, and here you are in my house uninvited telling me I'm a mythical creature. Who in the hell do you think you are?"

I was mad. No, mad was an understatement. This boy thought he just had me figured out, that he could create chaos in my life and then turn around and tell me I wasn't human?

"Can I just do a little experiment to show you what I mean?"

I wondered if it would be something weird, or dangerous, or degrading.

"Depends. Tell me what it is." He looked at me with curious eyes.

"How do you feel right now? Like, how is your body temperature?"

"Very cold. Much colder than earlier." He then got up and ran to the other side of the room. He waited a few minutes before speaking.

"How about now?" I actually felt warmer, but it couldn't be more than my imagination! He was a very persuasive person.

"A little warmer I guess."

He smiled at me and left the room for a few seconds before returning with a thermometer. He sat beside me and smirked. "May I take your temperature Miss Swan?"

I wanted to laugh. Was this crazy boy actually asking to take my temperature? I might as well let him have his fun before all this ended and we never talked again.

"Sure. Go ahead and take my temperature." I said this through giggles, because, did he really expect my temperature to any less than 98 degrees?

I opened my mouth and he put the icy thermometer in my mouth. A couple seconds passed and then he took it out of my mouth and laughed.

"Just as I thought. Would you like to see your temperature Miss Swan?"

I smiled. Maybe it would be 97 degrees, and I would be wrong. "Of course I would." I took the device away from him and looked at the digital screen.

I gasped and dropped it when I saw that it read 57 degrees.

**A/N- What do you think? Any comments or suggestions? Let me know! I really like where this is going, and I hope you do too! I'll update soon, promise!**


End file.
